Past, Present, Future: PLAIN (5th)
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Sebab segala kemampuan itu seolah tidak menurun sama sekali padamu. Kau menyamakan dirimu seperti susu tanpa gula. Plain. "Aku ingin sekolah diantar ayah." BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jungkook. M for belibet. Just read.


**Past, Present, Future: PLAIN (5th)**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

 _PLAIN_

.

.

.

Kau terbangun dengan beban di atas dada. Ada tangan yang melingkar sampai ke bahumu. Seorang pria tidur dengan suara ngoroknya yang sedikit membuatmu risih. Kemejanya bau rokok, dan kau yakin dia tak mandi atau sekedar mengganti bajunya sebelum naik kasur.

Dia—ayahmu, tidur begitu nyenyak seolah tak berjumpa kasur berhari-hari lamanya. Tapi mungkin memang begitu. Pekerjaannya yang menjauhkan dia dari tempat ternyaman sejagat raya itu (bagimu, bagi ibumu, dan bagi ayahmu sendiri). Menangani bermacam kasus membuatnya tak bisa menjeda tidur. Dia bukan polisi, bukan juga detektif negeri. Swasta? Dia tak punya lembaga. Hanya seseorang yang selalu dipanggil untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah dengan tangan ajaibnya.

Ya, tangannya ajaib.

Sekali sentuh saja bisa membaca apapun (tapi bukan tentang masa depan). Kau yang suka _surfing_ internet tak awam lagi dengan istilahnya; psikometri. Kemampuan ajaib yang tak jarang membuatmu takut.

Takut ketika ayahmu bangun, dia akan marah karena kau habis membuang CD lamanya yang kau patahkan dengan kakimu (secara tak sengaja, milik ayahmu yang dia jadikan pajangan di meja tivi). Dia akan tahu itu hanya dengan menyentuhmu. Dan kali ini kau berharap bisa kabur sebelum ayahmu bangun.

"Jungkook-ah?"

"Aha?" sialnya ayahmu membuka mata lebih dulu sebelum kau sempat turun dari kasur.

"CD Rolling Stone ayah kenapa bisa kau buang ke tong sampah?"

Dia sudah tahu, dan pertanyaannya diutarakan hanya agar kau mengaku.

"Terinjak." Itu saja jawabanmu. Tapi sudah cukup mewakili.

Kau meliriknya. Lelaki itu tidak terlihat punya kerutan berlebih di wajah. Hanya kantung matanya yang gendut efek menjelma jadi nokturnal lama.

"Ayah tidak tidur di kamar ibu?" tanyamu mengalihkan topik.

"Kamarnya dikunci, jadi ayah masuk sini."

"Ayah _ngapain_ lagi?"

Kau sudah cukup paham bahwa ibumu marah kalau tidak karena ayahmu masih suka minum-minum, ya pasti karena wanita.

"Ya, ya, salahkan ayahmu yang terlalu memesona ini."

Ayahmu memang digilai banyak wanita karena gayanya yang eksentrik. Bukan gaya berpakaiannya, tapi gaya bicara dan sikapnya. Dia menyambut ramah siapapun dan ibumu tidak suka itu.

Ibumu benci kalau visi yang dia dapat justru tentang suaminya yang ditempeli wanita. Ibumu akan murka. Seperti naga, masuk goa dan tidak mau menampakkan diri. Tinggal tunggu saja apinya menyembur kalau pintunya dibuka.

"Awas, 'yah. Aku harus bangun, mandi, dan menjemput sarapanku di meja makan!" kau mencoba menyingkirkan tangan yang memelukmu itu tapi tak mampu.

"Tega sekali kau mengusir ayah. Diajari siapa?"

"Diajari ibu."

"Dasar anak nakal. Sini cium ayah dulu!"

"Tidak mau! Pergi sana, dasar bau!" kau meronta, dan ayahmu makin kuat memeluk.

"Yoongi! Kenapa anakmu jadi galak begini 'sih?!"

Ayahmu berteriak pada istrinya yang sedang berkutat di dapur. Dari dalam kamar kau dan ayahmu itu bisa mendengar bunyi aliran air dari keran. Tapi tak ada sahutan dari ibumu.

Kau berlari keluar kamar dengan pria bau itu mengekorimu. Mengejar. Seperti kalian di masa lalu, saat usiamu baru lima dan dia tigapuluh tiga. Sekarang, kau sudah dua belas, dia empatpuluh satu dan kalian masih sering berkejaran di dalam rumah.

"Kena kau! Jangan coba-coba lari dari ayah!" dia menangkapmu.

"Ayah bau, lepaskan aku! Ibuuuu!"

Kau tahu berteriak pagi-pagi bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ibumu memasang wajah angker di depan kompor. Dia mungkin masih marah pada ayahmu dan sekarang padamu juga.

"Cepat mandi. Kalian berdua."

Titahnya itu tak butuh jawaban. Kalian hanya harus menurut padanya jika tak ingin sarapan dengan telur gosong (yang gosongnya disengaja).

.

.

.

 _PLAIN_

.

.

.

Duduk di meja makan bersama orangtuamu yang lengkap jarang kau dapatkan kesempatannya. Ayahmu yang paling sering tidak ada. Ibumu selalu duduk di tempat favoritnya tiap pagi. Pernah suatu kali ayahmu bercerita bahwa sebelum dia dan ibumu bertemu, kursi yang dia duduki adalah tempat favorit istrinya itu. Ibumu pindah hanya karena ayahmu. Ibumu berbagi hanya demi dirinya. Tapi kau juga masuk hitungan sekarang, karena kalian tak jarang juga bertukar tempat duduk.

Lalu kau berpikir, tentang hubungan mereka, bagaimana ayahmu yang punya tangan ajaib itu mungkin saja telah mengenal ibumu luar dalam, dengan cara yang sangat baik. Maksudnya, tak ada yang terlewatkan. Dia menyentuh dan dia tahu. Dia tidur dengan ibumu dan dia mengenal. Hapal. Sementara ibumu yang seorang _watcher_ itu melihat hari esok, melihat kau di tahun-tahun berikut dan ayahmu yang harus membawa baju cadangan karena akan ada seseorang yang menumpahkan kopi di kemejanya nanti. Ibumu melihat banyak tentang masa depan. Ayahmu melihat banyak tentang masa lalu.

Lantas kau mengembalikan segala fakta itu pada dirimu sendiri, bertanya tentang apa yang kau miliki.

Sebab segala kemampuan itu seolah tak menurun sama sekali padamu.

Kau menyamakan dirimu seperti susu tanpa gula.

 _Plain._

"Aku ingin sekolah diantar ayah," katamu.

"Kau akan terlambat kalau diantar olehnya." ibumu melarang, liriknya pada pria berambut cokelat yang pipinya gembung karena roti dalam mulutnya itu begitu sinis. Tapi ibumu mungkin saja memang telah melihat tentangmu yang akhirnya tergesa masuk kelas.

"Nanti aku lakban saja mulut ayah supaya tidak banyak cerita. Lalu aku juga akan melarang ayah mampir-mampir membeli jajanan."

Ayahmu mengangkat kepalanya tak terima, sementara ibumu tersenyum manis (tapi sarkastik) sambil sedikit berdecak menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya sudah terserahmu saja."

Jika memang ibumu dapat melihat masa depan, kau akan merubahnya sesuai kehendakmu. Bagimu itu hanyalah sebuah prediksi. Nasib, atau perkara sedetik-dua detik ke depan itu bisa diubah karena belum terjadi.

"Jadi kau mau diantar ayah?" tanya ayahmu yang telah menandaskan jus jeruk dalam gelasnya.

"Iya, antarkan aku."

Ayahmu mendengar jawabanmu tapi perhatiannya ada pada ibumu yang tiba-tiba tersedak. Jus jeruknya salah masuk, bukan ke kerongkongan malah ke tenggorokan.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" ibumu terbatuk dan ayahmu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Kadang kau iri pada mereka yang saling melengkapi. Kadang kau ingin juga tanganmu bisa membaca, dan kepalamu bisa melihat. Kau ingin, tapi ada sebagian dirimu yang berkata bahwa kau tak perlu jadi seperti mereka. Kau hanya perlu menikmati hidupmu yang tak tahu banyak-banyak. Tahu masa lalu alakadarnya. Tahu masa depan dengan keyakinan saja.

Kau hanya perlu jadi dirimu di masa sekarang. Menjadi seorang Park Jungkook, anak dari Park Jimin dan Park Yoongi. Menjadi seorang Park Jungkook berusia duabelas yang tidak punya kemampuan supernatural apa-apa.

Karena kau sudah cukup bahagia dengan ayah yang memahamimu, dan ibu yang selalu mengingatkanmu untuk menyimpan payung kecil di dalam tas.

"Nanti malam jangan kunci pintunya ya, aku ingin tidur denganmu."

"Tidur saja di teras sana!"

Pertengkaran yang lucu. Kau hanya jadi penonton yang meminum susu.

"Ups."

Kau jauhkan gelas itu dari bibirmu. Rasanya hambar. Jangan-jangan ibumu lupa memasukkan gula?

.

.

.

 _PLAIN_

.

.

.

 **END**

Halo! Saya kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang gara-gara laptop saya rusak lagi heu...

Ini lanjutan dari seri Past, Present, Future yang pernah saya tulis dulu. Sebetulnya karena berantakan jadi saya putuskan untuk pada ditambahin judul keseluruhannya untuk seri ini.

Betewe, entah kenapa kalau saya nulis nurutin ego, hasilnya malah gajelas kayak begini yha? Ahahahah. Tak apalah.

Makasih juga untuk yang sudah baca sampai sini.


End file.
